


A Tempting Offer

by kickcows



Series: XVtober 2020 [15]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Ignis is given an offer by the Chancellor of Niflheim and while he knows he should say no, he decides to accept for one night of passion.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Ignis Scientia
Series: XVtober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948429
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	A Tempting Offer

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my next offering for XVtober! :) Please enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: Scourge

* * *

Ignis wasn’t at all surprised to find the Chancellor of Niflheim waiting for them when they arrived in Lestallum. After having to go through hell to get past the blockade, he knew that there was going to be something waiting for them. As he parked the car, he could see that familiar red hair off in the distance, his mouth setting to a tight line as he tried to think of the best way to approach this matter. 

“Your Highness.” He turned to Noctis, as he watched the Prince stand and stretch, the haul in the car taking a bit longer than he would have liked himself. “It seems that someone has followed us here.” 

“Huh? Who?” Noctis yawned, and then looked in the direction that Ignis was looking. “Specs, you need to help me out, because I-” 

“Ardyn!” Prompto exclaimed, as he started immediately walking towards the Chancellor. 

“Oy, Prompto! Wait!” Gladio chased after him, leaving Ignis alone with the Prince. 

“What should we do?” Noctis looked up at him, clearly undecided by this new information. “Ignis - I’m asking for your opinion. We could ignore him, and head up to the Leville.” 

Adjusting his glasses, he sighed softly. “As nice as that idea sounds, I believe we should find out what he wants. If he wants us to follow him, then make it very clear that tonight it is off. We will do whatever he wants tomorrow. You are exhausted, and with your headaches…” 

“I know.” As if to prove his point, Noctis grabbed his head and groaned a little. “Titan isn’t happy.” 

“We’ll figure it out.” Ignis laid a hand on his shoulder, and gave him a friendly squeeze. “Don’t worry, Your Highness. I’m working on it.” 

“I know you are.” Noctis sighed, then looked over at where Gladio and Prompto were standing, conversing with the Chancellor. “Come on. Let’s go see what this is about.” 

Sure enough, Ardyn had said he wished for them to follow him, but Noctis had heeded his advice. Ardyn had put up a minor fight, saying that now would be the best time to head to Cauthess, but Noctis remained firm, much to Ignis’ delight. They decided to reconvene at the lookout in the morning at eight, and then the four headed back up the stairs and crossed the road to enter Lestallum proper. 

“Where are you going?” Noctis asked, after they had settled into their rooms at the Leville. Ignis had gotten up and began to walk towards the door when the Prince’s question had him stopping mid-stride. “Will you be coming back soon?” 

Ignis nodded his head, the oppressive heat of the region causing his glasses to fog up slightly. “I should, Your Highness. I was going to go check the market, and see if they have anything that might be worth picking up. You know we have a lot of garula meat to consume still, and any new spices I can add to the meat to make it taste better might be worth a look.” 

“Okay. Prompto and I might go and get some dinner, if that’s okay with you?” Noctis looked back at his phone. “Gladio said he was going to go find Iris.” 

“Very well. Just be sure you’re back here at a reasonable time. We don’t know what the Chancellor expects of us tomorrow, but if he wants us to go to Cauthess with him - which we know is fortified right now by the Imperial Army, then it’s almost a guarantee that there will be fighting.” 

The Prince nodded his head. “I agree. He’s up to something. Thank you for convincing me to tell him to wait.” 

“It’s why I’m your Strategist.” He smirked, then nodded his head. “Have a good night, Your Highness. I’ll return soon.” 

“You too, Ignis.” 

He left the suite, and headed down the flight of stairs. With the sun gone, the humidity remained, his shirt sticking to his skin in a somewhat uncomfortable manner. He could feel beads of sweat beginning to form on the sides of his neck, and at his temples, the urge to go back into the air conditioned hotel one that was difficult to resist. But he did want to check out the market, and wanted to see if there might be some ingredients they could use on their journey. 

“Hello, Mr. Scientia~.” He turned his head and saw the Chancellor was sitting in the lobby of the Leville, holding a newspaper in front of him. “I had _no_ idea you four were staying here as well.” 

“There weren’t any rooms available elsewhere.” Ignis commented, feeling vaguely uncomfortable as Ardyn stood up. “We’re set to meet with you in the morning.” 

“Oh, come now, don’t be like that~.” Ardyn approached him, tucking the newspaper underneath his arm. The hairs on the back of his neck rose up, as he tried not to feel threatened by this man’s close proximity. “You know you can trust me. I’m only here because you told your Prince to give you a night off. Isn’t that right?” 

Not bothering to dignify that question with an answer, Ignis turned his head. “Enjoy your evening, Mr. Izunia. We will meet in the morning.” 

“Why don’t you join me for dinner?” 

The request sent an alarm buzzing in his brain, not at all sure why this man would be suggesting such a thing. “If you’re hoping that you’ll get Lucian secrets from me, you are sorely mistaken, sir.” He commented, shaking his head. “I appreciate the offer, but I must decline.” 

“I know of a place just up the road that serves the most delectable roast duck.” Ignis stopped walking as he knew that Ardyn was approaching him. “You wouldn’t even have to _drive_. I would be honored to transport you there myself.” 

“Why are you insisting that we dine together?” Ignis turned towards him, noticing that the man was slightly taller than himself. “I am not hungry.” 

“I won’t take no for an answer~.” 

“I can see that.” He sighed, knowing that if he were to outright refuse again, the Chancellor would continue to ask until he said yes. “Fine.” By saying yes, he knew it was going to be something he could very well regret. “Since you won’t stop until I say yes, fine.” 

“Excellent.” Ardyn clapped his hands together, the clap dampened by the fingerless gloves he wore on his hands. Ignis looked at his own fingerless gloves, and could feel the leather sticking to his palms due to the humidity. “Allow me to escort you to my chariot.” 

He rolled his eyes, but followed him out the hotel lobby, and through the streets of Lestallum. The convertible was much more dilapidated than the Regalia, but it looked safe. Getting into the passenger seat, Ignis looked over at the driver’s seat, and saw Ardyn sit down and took his hat off. “Where are we going?” He asked, as the car was put into drive. 

“Have you been to Old Lestallum yet?” Ardyn asked. Ignis shook his head as they headed away from the city, heading towards the lush green hills. “There is a shop there that, as I said, makes the best roasted duck. It’s only a half hour by car. Don’t worry - I’ll be sure to return you in one piece.” 

“I was not worried about that but now you’ve given me cause to worry.” 

The laugh that left the Chancellor’s mouth had his stomach doing something strange, something that he wasn’t expecting at all. “You are very funny, Mr. Scientia.” 

“Thank you, I think.” 

Ardyn turned up the music on the radio, Ignis grateful that he wasn’t expected to hold a conversation with him for the duration of the car ride. They arrived in Old Lestallum, the night sky twinkling with stars. He could see transports moving in the distance, his body dropping into fight or flight mode. A hand on his shoulder dissipated the tension that had sprung up in his body. 

“They won’t pay us any attention here.” Ardyn commented, his golden irises staring down at him with a knowing look in them. “Do not have any fear right now. You are safe, Mr. Scientia.” 

“Very well.” He tried to accept the words at face value, but having no idea what this man really wanted from him, he kept his defenses up. 

A small cafe was still serving people, and the smell that was coming from it was making his mouth water. They grabbed a small table for two, and then Ardyn ordered them both the roasted duck dinner special, which apparently came with mashed potatoes and peas. Ignis nodded his approval, and then sat back in the chair as he looked across at his unlikely companion for the evening. 

“Why have you brought me here?” He asked, knowing full well it wasn’t because of some good tasting duck. “Is Noctis in trouble right now?” 

“He is not.” The Chancellor shook his head, leaning back in his chair in much the same manner as he was sitting. “He is perfectly safe in Lestallum. I’ve made certain of that.” 

It didn’t quell the fear that was still beginning to bubble up inside of him, but he knew he had to accept it. He’d chosen to make this journey with Ardyn, and if he said that Noctis was safe, then he would have to believe him. “You haven’t answered my first question.” 

“You fascinate me, Mr. Scientia.” Ardyn dropped his chair back down with a soft _thud_ , and put his elbow on the table to rest his head on his hand. “Your loyalty to your Prince is something that is very difficult to find nowadays.” 

“It is my job to make sure that he is safe, and offer guidance when necessary.” 

“Don’t you wish you had time for yourself? You know, to do _certain_ things that might not be available to you due to your allegiance to your Prince~?” 

The comment caught him off guard, as he wasn’t expecting that line of questioning. “Excuse me?” He could feel his defenses coming back up, as he narrowed his eyes to look across the table at Ardyn. “What do you mean, certain things?” 

“When’s the last time you had a good night of sex, Mr. Scientia?” 

Ignis looked down at the floor, refusing to give any sort of eye contact to this man that had just asked the most personal question that one could ask someone. “I don’t believe that’s any of your damn business.” He spat out, his cheeks continuing to burn from minor embarrassment. 

“I never said it was~.” That comment had him looking up, his eyes meeting Ardyn’s. “Maybe I should be more direct.” Ardyn looked over his shoulder. “Across the street is the Three Z’s. Fancy having a little fun over there with me this evening?” 

He had no idea what to say. All he could do was stare dumbfoundedly at Ardyn, as he tried to make sense of what Ardyn had just asked him. Have sex? With him? At what cost? Why would he want to have sex with someone that was someone that could cause serious harm to the Prince of Lucis? 

But then, another part of his brain - a part that had been quiet for a very long time - began to wake up and taunt him with ideas that he knew shouldn’t be something he was thinking about. A night away from Noctis meant that anything could happen to the Prince. He hadn’t spent a night away from him in ages - not since this entire debacle had begun. Not that he didn’t mind spending that much time with him, but the idea of a night away did have its advantages. Ardyn wasn’t bad looking either. There were worse people he could have found himself in this situation with. 

“Why.” 

“Because you look like a man that could use a good fuck.” Ardyn shrugged his shoulders. Their food arrived then, Ignis looking down at the beautiful display. “Think about it~. Let’s enjoy this delicious meal, hmm?” 

Giving a quiet blessing for his food, Ignis picked up his fork and knife, and began to cut into his duck. Ardyn was right - the meat was superb, better than he probably would have found back in Lestallum market. Neither spoke as they ate, Ignis continuing to stay lost in his head as he weighed his options for what might or might not happen after this meal. 

“Noctis is safe?” He asked, as he set his fork and knife down, looking across at Ardyn. 

“Obnoxiously so.” Ardyn agreed, nodding his head. “No one will bother him at all. You have my word, Mr. Scientia.” 

“We return to Lestallum tonight.” 

“If that is what you wish~.” 

“It is.” 

“Then, it’s decided? We’ll go across the street?” 

Ignis gave a sharp nod of his head. “We will.” 

Their food was paid for, and then Ignis was following Ardyn across the street, staying off to the side as he watched him pay for a room. Ardyn held up the key, then gave a small nod of his head, and Ignis followed him to their room for the next few hours. 

Once inside, his heart began to pound hard in his chest, as he began to think about why this was wrong. He shouldn’t have said yes; he _should_ have insisted they head back to Lestallum, so that he could make sure that the Prince was safe. But those thoughts soon began to disappear as he felt Ardyn’s lips touch the nape of his neck, his head dropping down as a deep moan left his mouth at the intimate touch. 

“Do not be afraid right now, Ignis.” Ardyn’s use of his first name had his toes curling inside of his shoes, his breath becoming more labored as Ardyn’s lips dragged back and forth over his nape. “I’m here to offer you a service this evening. One that it seems none of your companions are able to offer to you. Is that correct?” 

“Yes.” It came out as a weak whisper, his hands balling into fists at his sides as Ardyn’s lips were now traveling on a path to the side of his neck, and now was leaving soft kisses along his jawline. 

“When’s the last time you laid with someone~?” Heat from Ardyn’s breath touched Ignis’ lips, making him lick them subsciously. As he did that, he felt something wet touch his own tongue, a soft whimper leaving his throat as Ardyn teased him with the tip of his tongue. “Answer me, Ignis…” 

“Too long.” His body was already so responsive to what Ardyn was doing to him. “I can’t remember.” 

“That is such a pity.” Ignis parted his lips as he felt Ardyn kiss him softly, his lips rubbing back and forth in the same manner that they had been doing to the nape of his neck. “Allow me to take care of you this evening. I promise that you will leave here tonight _thoroughly_ satisfied in more ways than one~.” 

Ignis moaned in response, pushing his hips back as he felt Ardyn nudge his ass with his pelvis. The noise disappeared as Ardyn kissed him properly, his mind going blank as he became absorbed by the kiss. It had been _ages_ since someone had paid him this kind of attention, and to have it in such abundance was making him very confused, very horny, and very desperate to have something happen right this minute. 

He was led towards the bed, and could feel Ardyn’s fingers pulling at the buttons on his shirt. He tried to get some of the bulkier clothes off of Ardyn, but the fabric was too heavy compared to his own, so he instead let Ardyn get him undressed, and then watched as he took off his own clothes for him. 

“Do you prefer to be given, or to be the one to give?” Ardyn asked, as they both laid next to each other on the bed, now facing one another. “I will be happy either way~.” 

“Given.” As if to prove his point, he turned to lay on his opposite side, and moved backwards to push himself up against Ardyn’s body. He heard him hum low in approval, and could feel the stiffness of his cock pushing between his asscheeks. “Gods, I want it….” 

“You shall have it, Ignis~...” The richness in the Chancellor’s voice caused his cock to throb, his entire body feeling like it was on fire at the moment. Something wet pushed up against his entrance, and then he felt a finger slip inside of him. “Breathe for me…” 

He took a few deep breaths, each breath punctuated by a deep moan as Ardyn added a second, and then a third finger into his body. It became too much - he wanted the real thing, and wasn’t above begging for it. “Please, Ardyn…” He whispered, taking the chance to use the Chancellor’s name for the first time. It felt strange to address him as such, but the physical response he felt from the man behind him let him know that it was the right decision. 

“Very well.” Ardyn’s lips brushed the shell of his ear, the fingers inside of him disappearing after a gentle pull downwards. “If that is what you wish? Then allow me to grant that for you~.” 

Ignis felt the tip of Ardyn’s cock push up against his entrance, a deep moan leaving his mouth as he kept his hips still, savoring how good it felt to be penetrated again by someone other than his own fingers. He wanted to push back, but held off as he knew that Ardyn might do something to retaliate for his behavior. The urge was there, but was soon gone as the full thickness of Ardyn’s cock became buried inside of his body. 

A hand touched his own cock as Ardyn pushed his hips forward. “How’re you feeling, Ignis…?” Ardyn’s voice surrounded him as he rolled his hips backwards. “Do you feel good now…?” 

“S-So good…” He agreed, moaning a little louder as the tip of Ardyn’s cock pushed right up against his prostate. “O-Oh….” 

He could feel his cock beginning to throb, the pressure of Ardyn’s hand and the way his cock was moving in and out of him was creating the perfect storm. “Come, Ignis…” 

Moaning loud, he began to do just that. His orgasm erupted out of him out of nowhere, the hard slam of Ardyn’s body against his own pushing him right over the edge. He felt Ardyn move his hand up and down on his cock, keeping him stuck in that pleasurable limbo of his orgasm, his body going hot from head to toe. He felt Ardyn kiss his face, and then he turned his own to find his lips, moaning desperately into the kiss as he felt Ardyn’s hips really begin to piston fast. 

A few moments later, and he felt the wet heat of Ardyn’s own orgasm flooding his own body, Ignis moaning loud and long as he listened to Ardyn moan into his ear. The thickness inside of his disappeared, but before he could protest he was pushed to lay on his back, and then saw Ardyn get settled between his thighs. Staring up at him, he saw that his eyes were no longer the color of gold, but looked almost like one of those daemons that they’d encountered on their adventure. Black was dripping down his face, and while Ignis knew that he should be very afraid, he wasn’t. 

He lifted his hand and touched the black substance, staring in fascination as it coated his fingers. He felt Ardyn’s cock slip back into him, Ignis releasing a deep moan as it felt good to have it back inside of him. “Do not be afraid.” Ardyn whispered, as Ignis put his fingers back on his cheek, touching more of the oily substance. “I won’t hurt you…” 

“What is it….?” He asked, moaning as Ardyn took that moment to push his cock deep inside of him, hitting him right against his prostate. “T-Tell me…” 

“Starscourge.” 

The word came out gravelly, as if Ardyn himself was turning into one of those creatures. Ignis brought the black substance to his own face and streaked it across his cheeks as he stared up into yellow eyes. “It won’t harm me, will it?” 

“No.” Ardyn shook his head, as Ignis put his leg around his waist, forcing him to go deeper inside of him. “You won’t be harmed in any way…” 

“Why is it happening…?” 

“Because I can’t hide it when I’m in an aroused state…” 

“Are you cursed?” 

“One might say I got what I deserved.” 

He put his arm around Ardyn’s neck, and pulled him down to kiss him on the lips. “You do not deserve this.” 

“Thank you, Ignis…” 

Moaning low, he pushed his hips down to feel more of Ardyn’s cock, and then slipped his own hand to be between their bodies. He felt Ardyn’s hand wrap around his own, and then they moved as one, Ignis reaching another orgasm swiftly. He moaned loud and long, his entire body shaking from the force of his orgasm. He heard Ardyn _growl_ , and that made his cock perk up with renewed interest as he felt him really begin to slam into his body. It was over sooner than he would have liked, but he felt immensely full and really - he had no complaints whatsoever. 

“Do you wish to leave now?” Ardyn asked, as they laid together on the bed, Ignis’ knee slotted between Ardyn’s thighs as he rested his head against his chest. 

“What time is it?” 

“A little after one.” 

“If we leave at dawn?” 

“We will be back in Lestallum before anyone in your party wakes up.” 

Moving to lay on top of Ardyn, he smirked and began to rub his ass against the Chancellor’s cock. “Then that’s what we’ll do.” 

“Shouldn’t you rest?” Ardyn asked, as he put his hands on Ignis’ hips, helping to guide him to where his stiff cock was. “You don't know what we’ll be doing tomorrow~.” 

“I trust you.” 

“You shouldn’t.” 

Ignis moaned low as he felt Ardyn’s cock push back into his body, allowing himself to sink down onto it nice and slow. “You’re probably right. But right now, I don’t care. I just want to have more sex…” 

“Then you shall get what you want, Ignis~.” 

They stayed up having sex until almost five in the morning. Ignis was a _zombie_ as they drove back to Lestallum, hoping that there was enough Ebony in the Regalia that he would be able to get through whatever it was they were going to do at Cauthess. Ardyn parked his car, and Ignis sat in the passenger seat, not sure what he should do. 

“I had a good time last night.” He looked over at Ardyn, who he could see was looking at him with an amused expression on his face. “Better than I thought I would.” 

“I am pleased to hear that~.” Ardyn leaned forward and gave him a parting gift of a deep kiss that stole his breath away. “Be good today, Ignis. Your Prince will need it.” 

“I will.” Not sure what Ardyn meant by the comment, he gave a nod of his head and then left the car. 

Upon entering their suite, he saw that everyone was still fast asleep, which made him feel better. After a quick shower to take away the remnants of what he’d done the night before, Ignis crawled into bed and took a short nap. Waking up at a quarter after seven, he saw Noctis was sitting up, rubbing his eyes. 

“Good morning, Your Highness.” He greeted him, yawning a little himself. “Sleep alright?”

“I did. What time did you get back?” 

“Around midnight.” 

“Ah, good. I was tired, so I went to bed at like ten thirty.” 

Ignis chuckled and got out of bed. “We have a long day ahead of us.” 

“That we do.” 

Having no idea what was in store for them, Ignis walked with his friends to the lookout point, and saw Ardyn was waiting for them. The man made no sign that they had shared something intimate the night before which Ignis took as a blessing. Whatever was going to happen, he knew he needed to be present for it. Last night had been something that had satisfied a basic human need - that was all it was. Just like drinking water and eating food to survive. A night of sex reset him in a way that nothing else could. And just like that, he was back to being Noctis’ Adviser, pushing away any indecent thoughts of the Chancellor. 

For now. 


End file.
